


Pull Me Out of Hell

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gang AU, Happy ending though, M/M, Smut, boss chan, boss minho, but only for like 2 chapters i think, does this count as hurt/comfort, hyunjin gets rly hurt and im sorry, i genuinely dont know, it gets resolved by the end!, not proof read sorry, pain and suffering is thick in this one, right-hand man hyunjin, short fic, there is some romantic tension between chan and hyunjin, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: Hyunjin would do more than kill for Chan, and he'd go through more than hell for Chan. He never expected the worst case scenario, but the world of gangs and territory was a rough and cruel place.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Pull Me Out of Hell

It was three in the morning and Hyunjin was running full sprint. Weaving right, left, right, right through alleyways, he scaled the unfamiliar streets of the southern end of the city. His heart was pounding, each step slamming down as his pulse throbbed in his chest. He knew he was still being pursued, they didn’t make it difficult to tell. It pissed him off that his pursuers were having fun in chasing him. They surely knew as well as he did that he would get lost soon enough trying to make it back to the northern side where Felix or Jeongin or someone could take his side, could come save him. ‘You won’t make it,’ his anxious mind repeated over and over. ‘They’re catching up.’ 

“He turned right~!” the singsong voice called out. The other pursuer laughed, and Hyunjin wondered how they could be so fucking obnoxious and still somehow so fucking fast. Surely he was almost back to familiar territory. His watch said he was going north, or at least in the right direction of north. How far down into their space did he manage to get anyway?! He didn’t think he’d snuck this far in. 

But following his nose always got him in trouble. He was curious, excitable, and had maybe a little too much faith in his own ability to survive and succeed. It was what made him Chan’s favorite, and what would likely get him promoted to Chan’s right-hand man if he scored the information that they needed to conquer more ground over the assholes who ran the southern side. 

That was where the risk was. Hyunjin didn’t care if he got caught. He’d get beaten up and held for ransom, and the thought of pissing Chan off in that way wasn’t fun, sure. But these idiots wouldn’t kill him, not when they knew how important he was to Chan. It was partially why Hyunjin had taken the mission instead of some grunt. Hyunjin had more of a chance to survive (and escape) capture. 

No, the risk wasn’t in getting caught. The risk was in not getting the information he’d scored to Chan right away. Chan would need it by tomorrow night if they were going to enact their perfect plan. 

And so Hyunjin ran as fast as he possibly could. His lungs flared with heat, his feet throbbed as they pounded on the concrete, and the distance of his pursuers was difficult to calculate when their voices were blocked by buildings and sharp turns. He figured it was good, at least, that he couldn’t clearly hear them. It meant they weren’t right on his tail anymore. 

He took a left around the back of an old bank. The buildings were getting less new, less fancy, and that was a sign that he was going in the right direction, getting closer to home. Surely the guys chasing him wouldn’t go into northern territory without permission from their boss. It was a death sentence to do so; Either Chan would kill them for entering his territory, or Minho, their boss, would do it for their recklessness. The tension between the two groups had skyrocketed lately, and the height of it meant that any wrong moves could start an all-out war. 

A mesh, metal fence stood in front of him and Hyunjin’s stomach turned excitedly as he realized that this was where he’d entered in from; He’d somehow managed to find his way back. Scaling this fence would mean that he’d be back in northern territory. Safety was seconds away. 

He was digging the toe of his boot into one of the holes of the mesh fence, reaching up to grip, when he heard the voice clearly behind him. 

“Shit! He’s gonna get away!” 

Instantly the excitement faded into rampant, panic-fueled adrenaline, and he scrambled up the fence. 

“I’ll jump over, I’ll get him!” 

“Wait idiot, get out of the way!” 

Hyunjin didn’t have time to know what they were arguing about. He was at the top of the tall fence, he just needed to climb down and-

Bang. 

It took him a second to realize that he was falling. Hitting the ground with a choked gasp, he curled in on himself, feeling heat bloom in his side. He’d never been shot before, but the noise he’d heard right when he’d been thrown off the fence pointed blatantly towards that having happened. 

“Go get him, Changbin, I took him down!” 

Changbin… That changed things a little. These idiots weren’t just random grunts Minho had sent, they were Minho’s right-hand men. Seo Changbin and Han Jisung, the pair Hyunjin had watched talking to Minho, the pair who stupidly gave out all of the information about Minho’s schedule for the next week because they didn’t realize that someone was listening in. Hyunjin rolled to his knees, attempting to stand, and immediately collapsed in on himself, whimpering against his will because fuck it hurt so fucking badly to try and straighten his stomach. He opened his eyes, blurred with pained tears, and saw the man scaling the fence. How did they intend to drag him back to their side without throwing him over? Albeit, he wouldn’t be surprised if Changbin did do that. The guy looked buff as all hell. 

Fuck. He knew he had to run, had to get back, he knew he was so close and yet he also knew that it was entirely hopeless at this point. He couldn’t stand, let alone run. His shirt was getting soaked with the hot blood that was pooling out of his wound, and he considered for a second that he may not die in combat like he always expected. It was fucking pitiful, the fact that he may bleed out here on the hard concrete, unable to fight for his life, unable to do anything to fight back. 

Changbin was almost to the top of the fence when Jisung suddenly yelled, “Changbin come back! They’re coming!” 

“Huh?”

Another bang echoed, but this time it was from the opposite direction.

“Oh shit!” Changbin yelled, jumping off the fence and rolling to his feet. Hyunjin pitifully watched them rush off, barely able to comprehend what was happening at this point when he was in white-hot pain and feeling lightheaded all the same. 

“Hyunjin!” 

Jeongin. That was Jeongin’s voice. He tried to say something, mutter a hello or a thank you or whatever he could manage, but when he shifted to look up at Jeongin his stomach folded in on itself and the surge of miserable pain was just enough for his vision to go black.

He didn’t realize he’d passed out until he was waking up in a bed he hadn’t found himself in in years. This was the room that they used as a medical center, and Hyunjin allowed himself to blink awake, eyes adjusting to the ceiling until he could turn his head and take in his surroundings. He frowned when he noticed Jeongin sleeping in the chair by the door, head leaned back against the wall and the shine of saliva trailing down his chin. Jeongin always worried too much for his own good, too young still to have learned that worrying gets him nowhere. He was probably the one who had patched Hyunjin up, given that Seungmin was likely still on his own mission. 

Hyunjin tried to sit up and found that it was difficult still, but manageable, and he rested his back against the pillow behind him, glancing down at his bandaged stomach. He’d really gotten shot, so close to being home and safe. It made sense, now that he knew what he did. Grunts wouldn’t have guns just on them, but Jisung and Changbin absolutely would. Hyunjin had underestimated his opponent at his own expense. He felt stupid about it now. 

There was a knock that drew his eyes to the door. His heart nearly froze in his chest when he saw not Seungmin, who he expected, or a grunt of some sort, but Chan himself standing at the threshold. Chan cocked a halfhearted smile, but his brows were furrowed with… something. Concern? Irritation? Disappointment? Hyunjin couldn’t read it, not with how exhausted he still felt. 

“You’re awake,” Chan said with a sigh, and Hyunjin could barely interpret that it held relief behind it. He hated that he’d made Chan worry, he hated that he’d inconvenienced him, but he tried not to hold onto that. That was another thing that Jeongin still needed to learn, that holding onto mistakes and regrets would tear you apart faster than anything else in this type of life. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded softly. “I got what you needed to, Minho is-”

“Hey, slow down. We can talk about that later.”

Hyunjin blinked. “What do you mean?” he asked, genuinely unsure.

Chan took that moment as opportunity to walk further into the room, gently picking up the chair next to Jeongin so as to not disturb him and bringing it towards Hyunjin’s bedside, sitting it down and sitting in it. He propped his left leg over his right knee and leaned back comfortably, eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s tired expression. “I mean, we can worry about the details later. You’re such a workaholic, wanting to tell me everything the second you wake up from getting shot.” Chan meant it as something like a joke, probably, but Hyunjin felt too tense to laugh. The adrenaline was still running somehow. He wondered how long he’d been unconscious, hoping it wasn’t terribly long. 

“Don’t you want to know what Minho’s plans are?” Hyunjin asked, confused at this point. 

Chan shrugged. “Of course I do. You want to know what I care about more though?” 

Hyunjin genuinely didn’t know. “What?” 

Chan shook his head, chuckling. “I tell you every day how grateful I am to have the team that I have, to have you and Jeongin and Seungmin by my side. I feel like that’s the only information that you refuse to accept from me.” 

Hyunjin flushed a little. Maybe it was true that he had trouble taking something like that. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Chan. He knew Chan wasn’t the type to lie to hype someone up, he’d have no reason to. In fact, the value in him telling them how precious they were to him was high, because it gave them incentive (though none of them would take it) to betray him. A mob boss trusting and relying on someone was a big deal. Hyunjin knew that. But he could never put that value on himself, choosing to pretend like the words weren’t said instead, trying to prove to Chan every day that he was worth his time despite having already made that point very clear years ago. 

“But that doesn’t matter,” Chan sighed. “You know Jeongin was freaking out, right?” 

Hyunjin did snort a little at that. “I would be shocked if he didn’t freak. He’s not used to blood.”

Chan smiled. “You think it’s the blood that did it? I think it was him seeing his favorite, so-called invincible hyung in such a horrible state. He nearly cried, you know. I was the one who had to comfort him since neither you nor Seungmin were around to do it.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his brow. Imagining Chan comforting Jeongin, who he was usually rather strict on, was somewhat difficult. It didn’t surprise him too terribly much though that Jeongin had panicked. He was still new to the group, the baby of the high-rankers, accepted into Chan’s close circle only because he was the little brother of Chan’s childhood friend who had been murdered by the southern side. Jeongin hadn’t seen as much blood, hadn’t been the reason for as much violence, as any of the others had. He was still learning how to function in this dark, cruel world. 

Hyunjin sighed, bowing his head. He felt like shit, physically and mentally. He’d made everyone worry, except for probably Seungmin who rarely gave a shit when it came to things like this and probably didn’t know anyway, being out of town. “Can I please tell you about Minho’s plans?” he finally asked after a moment of silence. Chan slowly smiled, and Hyunjin hurried to continue, “It’s good news for us, and I think we need to get the jump on him right away if we’re going to get anywhere with the information I gained.” 

Chan leaned forward in his chair, putting his foot down to rest his elbows on his knees. “Go ahead, if you’re so desperate about it,” he sighed, slowly shaking his head. “And after you tell me, you’re going back to sleep. You need plenty of rest. You know I’m not gonna listen to you begging to go back out onto the field if you’re not healed enough.” 

Hyunjin bowed his head, knowing that Chan had managed to read his mind like he always did.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short story I got motivated to write out of... nowhere... for some reason... ahh. I will be continuing my other story for sure, since this one is shorter and easier to focus on and I have the plot entirely planned out to the end <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy this story!


End file.
